


Sunset Sucks

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Blackmail, Corruption, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, dubcon, gagging, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: With the Fall Formal right around the corner, Sunset Shimmer is more confident than ever that she'll be taking everything she desires. She's so cocky and so arrogant, in fact, that doesn't even bother to acknowledge the people she's treating like garbage.One such person, Ms. Cheerilee, has finally had enough. Thankfully Vice Principal Luna stands in solidarity with the school librarian, and together they have quite the ultimatum for Sunset Shimmer. Do what they say, or the Fall Formal won't ever come to pass.





	1. Showing Respect

Sunset Sucks  
Chapter One: Showing Respect  
-By Drace Domino

Sunset Shimmer wasn’t known for treating others with respect. Ever since she had come to Canterlot High the young woman immediately acted like she owned the place, strutting through the halls as she collected an entourage of other students. Anyone that stood in her way was swiftly dismissed and broken down from their social standing; whether it was the school’s top athlete Rainbow Dash, the fashionista Rarity, or even the otherwise-popular Pinkie Pie. One by one the other young women of Canterlot High had been forced to stand aside while Sunset Shimmer rose to the very top of the food chain, using that stellar combination of looks, brains, and truly malicious intent to help her rise to the top.

And soon...soon she would finally have what she was truly after. That damned crown she had stolen from Princess Twilight back in Equestria was in the hands of the school now, and she had to win that Fall Formal if she was to wrap her fingers around it again. Once she had it she’d be able to claim dominion over all of the Equestrian magic that laid within, and she’d finally have the sort of power that she sought. The power that Princess Celestia had tried to keep from her, and the power that she lusted over every night. With that crown perched atop her evil little head, there’d be no stopping her.

But for now? The biggest thing holding her back was her ego. Sure, it was enough to strongarm the students of Canterlot High. It’s not like the foolishly fumbling Fluttershy or the ditsy and dangerous Derpy would ever stand up to her. Not even the school’s most vocal prima donnas like Trixie would challenge her popularity, with it being a practical guarantee that she’d be handed the title of Queen of the Fall Formal in just a few short weeks. She could tolerate waiting that long...she supposed. After all, high school wasn’t all that bad. From the first minute she stepped out of bed all of the other young people in class wanted to wait on her hand and foot, all eager to get near her glory and to take part in the experience that was life near Sunset Shimmer. It was pure adulation and worship from her fellow students, and given such a steady diet of praise had inflated a boastful and dominant nature that was already overflowing.

And therein lied her weakness. Sunset Shimmer had always behaved at Canterlot High as if all things were her right to claim; whether it was popularity or power, whether it was praise or fondness. The others at school loved her, so why would she ever have to consider their feelings? She treated nobody with any amount of caring, and had a tendency to leave a mess in her wake. Whether it was the trash she and her friends left in the halls while they made their way in between classes or the noise and disturbances that they threw in the middle of the library, it was clear that the only person important to Sunset Shimmer was she herself.

And it was the latter note of inconsiderate dismissal that landed her right there in Vice Principal Luna’s office. She was seated uncomfortably in the chair before the older woman’s desk, fidgeting back and forth as she glared ahead at what stood before her. The vice principal was just as stern looking as ever; arms folded across her chest as she leaned back in her chair, eyes locked hard against the young woman. Flanking Vice Principal Luna just to her right was none other than Ms. Cheerilee; the librarian that was so often left to clean up after Sunset Shimmer’s inconsiderate messes.

“So.” Vice Principal Luna began, a brow arching slowly as she studied the young woman across the desk. “I’ve received a lot of complaints about you, Sunset Shimmer, but your behavior towards Ms. Cheerilee is particularly unacceptable. She tells me that you made quite the mess yesterday in the library; that you left a pile of garbage on the table, that you poured a drink on the floor, and that when she told you to clean it up, you sai-”

“I told her that nobody’s fucking her tonight, she has the time to clean it herself.” Sunset Shimmer finished the accusation with a smirk, and leaned back in her chair. With a cocky grin playing on her features she draped an arm around the back, her leather jacket shifting around her as she got comfortable. One flame-styled boot moved up to brace against the edge of Vice Principal Luna’s desk, and the small twitch at the older woman’s brow told Sunset Shimmer that it grated on her nerves. Grinning even wider at that, Sunset looked from Luna to Cheerilee, still speaking in a dismissive and cocky tone. “Was I wrong? I was being nice to her. Giving her a chance to stay late, so she doesn’t have to be a lonely bitch by herself.”

“You miserable little bi-” Ms. Cheerilee, so often thought of to be one of the sweetest teachers at CHS, had to be held back in that moment. Vice Principal Luna rose a hand to silence her, and the pink skinned woman huffed in a fury, settling back down on her heels. As she stood there glaring with daggers in her eyes towards Sunset Shimmer her hands moved up and down along her own frame, smoothing her sweater vest across her body. She was one of the youngest teachers at the school; only ten or so years past the ages of most of the students, which made Sunset Shimmer’s words dig particularly deep. Thankfully; though, Vice Principal Luna was there to maintain some level of order.

“Sunset Shimmer, your behavior simply can’t go unpunished.” Luna spoke simply and plainly, her voice nearly devoid of emotion as she continued. With patience and temperance she kept her focus on the troublesome young woman, and spoke slowly enough to let her words sink in. “The lack of respect, the messes you make, the way you treat other students…”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sunset Shimmer smirked, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes. “Just what are you two cunts going to do? Expel me? The other students will throw a walkout like that-” She snapped her fingers with a grin. “You really want to deal with that?”

“I have no intention of expelling you, Sunset Shimmer.” Vice Principal Luna spoke simply, and then made a calm and measured addition. “...but I have decided to cancel the Fall Formal this year.”

It was amazing how quickly Sunset Shimmer’s attitude changed, once something she desired was on the line.

“What?! No! No, no, no, you can’t do that!” The young woman’s attitude immediately vanished upon the risk of losing everything she had worked for, the chance to acquire that powerful crown. She dropped her boot from the desk and leaned forward in her seat, her hands moving to brace against the edge as she pushed forward. Her brow knit in worry and her teeth clenched tightly, looking from Cheerilee to Luna and back again with a panicked expression on her face. “I’m sorry! Sorry! I won’t do it again, I promise! Just don’t take the Fall Formal away!”

The look of amusement on Cheerilee and Luna’s faces was immense; in particular Cheerilee's, whom had suffered so much at Sunset Shimmer’s hands. The pink skinned woman was wearing a smile that was far, far from sweet, and her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath and let the moment simmer before her. It was satisfying to see Sunset Shimmer in such a worried state for the moment, to be on the side that had the upper hand. For all of her disrespect, for all of her foul treatment, Sunset Shimmer certainly deserved to know what it felt like to be uncomfortable and labored. When Luna spoke up once more Cheerilee started to walk, moving from around the edge of the desk closer towards Sunset Shimmer. The young woman didn’t know it yet, but her proper punishment was about to begin.

“It’s clear that the Fall Formal is important to you.” Luna observed thoughtfully, arching a brow and speaking in that same near-monotone. “I can understand that, Sunset Shimmer. Even the faculty knows you’re a shoe-in to win the title of Queen. But if you really want to see yourself with that crown-” Something that Luna knew that Sunset wanted more than anything, even if she didn’t know the reasons. “-you’re going to need to show Ms. Cheerilee and I that you’re sorry for your behavior. You’re going to need to make it up to us, otherwise we’ll simply assume that you haven’t learned any lessons at all. And I refuse, I utterly refuse, to allow this school to hold a dance celebrating a girl that doesn’t deserve it.”

“I understand, Vice Principal Luna! I understand, Ms. Cheerilee!” Sunset Shimmer continued, tightening her fingers against the edge of the desk and shuffling her boots nervously. “Please, just don’t take away the Fall Formal! I’ll do anything you ask! I’ll clean up the library! I’ll make sure that everyone treats you both with respect! Whatever you want!” She’d have promised anything in that moment to ensure that the Fall Formal went as planned, to lock in her opportunity to claim the crown for herself. There was no price Sunset Shimmer wouldn’t have paid, and no task that she wouldn’t have performed.

And with a nod of Vice Principal Luna’s head, she was given the opportunity to prove as much. For as Luna gave a nod Cheerilee simply smirked, and as she soon moved to stand before Sunset Shimmer her hands dropped down, grabbing the edge of her flowered skirt and lifting it up. Underneath she revealed that she wasn’t wearing anything past that innocent looking garment, and hanging there between her legs at a throbbing six inches and growing was a thick, heavy shaft the same color as the rest of her. That light shade of pink along the hilt with a darker pink tip at the end; glistening already with a bit of beaded excitement. Sunset Shimmer’s eyes went wide as she saw it, and when she stared face to face with Cheerilee's surprise Vice Principal Luna was the first to speak.

“You’re going to show Ms. Cheerilee how sorry you are.” She spoke simply, an almost cruel smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Suck it, Sunset Shimmer. Suck her cock, and maybe she’ll forgive you.”

To say that Sunset Shimmer was surprised would be a profound understatement. Ms. Cheerilee and Vice Principal Luna had a reputation for being some of the nicest women around; even Luna, who was so often terse, was widely regarded as “sweet on the inside.” But now Sunset Shimmer, arguably the meanest girl at Canterlot High, was on the defensive as she sat there mere inches away from Ms. Cheerilee's demanding cock. Her eye twitched as she looked from the shaft to its owner, and then across the desk once more to Vice Principal Luna.

“Y...You...You’re serio-”

“She said to suck it, you fucking brat.” Ms. Cheerilee spoke up, and in similar fashion an angry smile drew across her lips. She shifted holding her skirt to just one hand and the other flew forward, taking a tight fistful of Sunset Shimmer’s red and yellow striped locks. As Sunset resisted Ms. Cheerilee forced her head forward, and though the young woman didn’t open her mouth she still ended up with that thick pink cock pressed against her face, the shaft squeezing from the edge of her eye, right down along her nose, to push the shaft against her lips. Though Sunset Shimmer struggled and pushed her hands against Ms. Cheerilee's thighs the older woman was surprisingly strong, and the teenager could only whimper a protest as she still tried to fight back.

“You...You two are crazy!” She hissed through her teeth, wincing from the feel of that meaty length pressed against her face. She could feel it twitch against her cheek, feel the warmth of it alongside her nose, and worst of all when she spoke she was forced to “kiss” it by mere contact. A kiss she had to offer again, if she was to keep putting up a fight. “You can’t really expect me to do this!”

“Your choice, Sunset Shimmer.” Vice Principal Luna spoke up, quirking a brow as she leaned back in her desk. One leg folded over the other and she watched with great interest now, studying as her trouble student was offered a proper ultimatum. Her eyes passed up and down along Cheerilee’s cock; already stiffening more as it felt the embrace of a warm teenage face squeezed alongside it. “You can other show Ms. Cheerilee you’re sorry, or...no Fall Formal.”

No Fall Formal. No Queen. No...no crown. Sunset Shimmer whimpered at the thought. She had worked too hard by now, sacrificed far too much. If she let those two cruel women keep her from her prize everything she had done would be for nothing, and she simply couldn’t allow that. With those thoughts sitting burning in her mind, making her shiver with indignation and discomfort, Sunset Shimmer simply looked up along Ms. Cheerilee's body. The older woman was still holding her skirt in one hand and Sunset’s hair in the other, though past her ample bustline Sunset could see her smile. Eyes set with anger and harsh delight; a look that Sunset Shimmer had earned over weeks of abuse. This wasn’t just Ms. Cheerilee and Vice Principal Luna being mean for the sake of being mean, and Sunset Shimmer knew it.

She had earned this. Just like she had earned being cast away from Princess Celestia’s side. She had sacrificed much in her pursuit of power...though this time, it seemed like all it would cost her was her pride.

And maybe a sore throat in the morning. With a slow and accepting nod, Sunset Shimmer finally parted her lips and moved a hand up, scooping Cheerilee’s cock within her grasp. She closed her eyes and moved to do exactly as she was instructed, and upon the obvious agreement to Luna’s terms, both older women gave a dominant chuckle.

“I told you, Ms. Cheerilee.” Luna observed, and continued to watch from a distance with a smile. “This little slut only cares about being recognized for her popularity. And like any popular girl, she’ll happily suck any cock she needs to stay on top.”

“I’m just glad that all those long nights cleaning up my library are finally paying off.” Ms. Cheerilee smiled in response, her tone as sweet as pie even despite the tight, hungry handhold on the back of her teenaged student’s hair. She looked over to Luna and couldn’t help but giggle, just as she dropped the edge of her skirt overtop Sunset Shimmer’s head. “I’m going to enjoy making this bratty little cunt pay for everything she did.”

And it was there in Vice Principal Luna’s office, with Ms. Cheerilee's cock three inches into her mouth and going even deeper, that Sunset Shimmer finally found regret in her actions.

There was a first time for everything.

 

Ms. Cheerilee's fingers tightened with Sunset’s hair, and with a tiny tug she forced the teenager’s mouth a little further deeper down against her throbbing cock. She was nearly at the hilt now; Sunset’s lips ever so close to the base of her shaft, and the girl was giving her a bit of resistance. Sunset whimpered and gagged as she felt that thick pink member shoving down past her tongue, and lines of drool were falling from the bottom edge of her lip. Some of them swung forward only to collapse against the side of Cheerilee’s sack; more wet delight for the older woman to appreciate. Across the top of Sunset’s head sat Cheerilee’s skirt, a fact that hid the young woman’s movements from the two watching her work, and trapped her there in the midst of Cheerilee’s heat and scent. While Sunset worked her tongue struggled to push its way forward, slipping back and forth underneath Cheerilee’s cock as she was forced to draw in deep against her taste. It was new and strange to her, but her own discomfort didn’t matter. The two older women in the room simply exchanged glances with a smile, and Vice Principal Luna spoke up while Sunset continued to work.

“I like you better when your mouth is full, Sunset Shimmer.” She mused simply, and as she sat there watching her own hands lowered down to her lap. Though she couldn’t see it past Cheerilee’s skirt Sunset could hear Luna’s zipper start to lower, and shortly thereafter the sound of a fleshy weight slapping into her palm. Underneath the librarian’s gaze Luna stroked her own dark blue cock, just as large as Cheerilee's and even thicker in girth. Luna licked her lips slowly and sweetly as she continued to watch, only pausing long enough to hear the sound of wet, sloppy delight as Sunset gagged on another inch of Cheerilee's member. “I don’t have to listen to your boasting. Don’t you know how unappealing that is? You might impress the other teenagers, but for the rest of us?”

“It only makes us want to shut you up all the more.” Cheerilee continued that thought, and with one last push forced her cock down into Sunset’s throat all the way. Both hands moved to brace against the back of Sunset’s head and she forced herself forward; burying Sunset’s nose into her lap and fighting back against the young woman’s attempts to break free. Sunset struggled and whined and gagged as she was forced into a powerful deepthroat, that thick pink member aching at the center of her throat, bringing a little bulge that was hidden underneath Cheerilee’s skirt. Though neither woman could quite see her take that thick cock so deeply; though they couldn’t see the tears nipping at the corners of her eyes or the threads of spit slobbering over her cheeks, they could hear her clearly enough. The sniffling. The whimpering. The noises of pathetic submission. It was enough for Cheerilee’s cock to ache with pleasure all the more, and she ground her hips from side to side while she continued to hilt into her student’s mouth. “That’s it. Just think of that crown you’ll be wearing...if you suck me off well enough.”

Sadly, Sunset Shimmer had tried just that...and it didn’t work. The taste of Cheerilee's cock in her mouth was impossible to ignore, and the weight of it squeezing against her tongue or bulging the center of her throat was simply too much to bear. She couldn’t distract herself even with thoughts of Equestrian magic at her fingertips; something she had always found profoundly comforting in her darkest moments. All she could think of in that moment, all she could taste, smell, experience with every one of her senses...was cock. Thick, angry, vengeful cock.

Ms. Cheerilee continued to thrust into Sunset’s throat with a few more shoves, but soon Sunset could hear the sound of footsteps as Luna rose to her feet. Her steps were like the woman herself; patient and measured, in no particular hurry despite the fact that her cock was dangling free from her pants. She stepped around the table until she stood directly behind Sunset Shimmer, and with a sudden weight against the girl’s shoulder she realized just what she was in store for. Though shrouded in darkness underneath Cheerilee's skirt Sunset could still look to the side to see it; resting there on the shoulder of her leather jacket was a plump, thick cock belonging to her vice principal.

She just whimpered again, and continued to choke on Cheerilee's length. She was given the briefest of reprieves when the older woman gave a hungry sigh, and after a quick pump forward finally pulled her member back. Sunset felt her throat emptying as that weighty prick left her mouth, and no sooner did she attempt to catch her breath did she meet with the girth of it striking her cheeks. One after the other Cheerilee slapped Sunset’s cheeks with her thick pink length, sending threads of spit over the brat’s face and forcing a blush to her face. When she was finally finished she let her well-sucked length rest on top of Luna’s own, and as her hands moved to the waistband of her skirt she gave a grunt of frustration.

“I’m taking this fucking thing off.” She murmured, in a voice that was nowhere near as sweet as most envisioned from her. “I can’t fuck this little bitch’s face with it on.” Luna just gave a soft laugh as Cheerilee flew into motion; pulling her skirt up and over her waist to remove it the long way. In the meanwhile her cock continued to rest on top of Luna’s own, drooling threads of Sunset’s spit onto it, and the vice principal herself decided to take her own moment of dominance. Sunset was left gasping as the woman’s fist went to her hair, and as she still stood behind her she pulled Sunset’s head straight back, forcing the pretty young woman to look at her in an upside-down glance. From below Luna was every bit as beautiful as ever; flowing dark hair, enchanting tone to her flesh, but her eyes were cruel and vindictive, and filled with an angry lust.

“Open up, Sunset Shimmer.” She used the girl’s full name like an angry parent, and when Sunset did as ordered she gave a wicked smirk. Luna suddenly lunged forward and spit straight down, aiming squarely for Sunset’s mouth and striking the target with minimal success. Some of it went into her mouth to land against her tongue but the majority of it splashed to her cheek; a cheek that was suddenly slapped by a firm blue hand meant to keep her in place. “Again! I barely got any in! And don’t you dare close your eyes!”

Sunset merely cringed; her eyes still burning as she looked straight up and held her mouth open wide. Luna’s second spit was against the front of her face; alongside her nose to shiver down towards her mouth, but the third one was a direct target. Sunset’s tongue coiled at the taste of Luna’s clear spit and she gave a pathetic whimper, only closing her mouth when Luna forced it shut. The older woman’s hands were working eagerly across her face; smearing the spit over every inch of her pretty features, from the edge of each cheekbone to down along her throat. She even let her hand move to give Cheerilee's cock a little squeeze, something that made the two older women share a wicked smile of joined pleasure. By the time Cheerilee was out of her skirt Luna had moved to the next step of her plan, and her hands had slid around to the far corners of Sunset’s mouth.

“Ga..gaaaah...a…” Sunset Shimmer fidgeted and gasped, staring in disbelief as she felt Luna’s fingers work into her mouth. The older woman shoved her middle two fingers of each hand against the corners of the teenager’s maw just before spreading them out, forcing the girl to open up wider past the point of comfort. With another whimper and a line of messy drool rolling down her face Sunset could do little more than tremble in submissive, aching shame, humiliation crossing her features as Cheerilee stepped forward again.

“Mmm. Hold her just like that, Vice Principal.” Cheerilee beamed, picking her spit-covered cock back up and moving it to the entrance of Sunset’s spread mouth. She didn’t hesitate, and she didn’t give Sunset a chance to prepare herself. With her mouth spread wide by Luna’s four fingers Sunset was forced to take that massive thick cock, shoved in deep from the very first thrust. The sound of wet gagging filled the room again as the older woman rocked back and forth, and such was the perfect fit of cock within her mouth that Cheerilee didn’t even have to hold herself against the girl’s mouth. Instead she simply lifted her hands and dropped them to Luna’s shoulders, appreciatively squeezing her fellow faculty as they worked together to rut the bitchiest student’s mouth.

Sunset, whimpering and forced to sit between the two older women, was entrenched deep in her shame. Luna’s fingers against the corners of her mouth were pulling her uncomfortably far apart, and Cheerilee was holding nothing back as she fucked herself steadily into the teenager’s face. The weight of Cheerilee's spit-covered balls striking her chin made her flinch, and every now and again she was pulled back just far enough for Luna to line up another spit with the same mixed success. Sunset Shimmer was...helpless, to say the least. With her hands no longer having the energy to push back against Cheerilee they simply hung limply at her sides, and her boots shuffled back and forth in place while she was claimed. Every now and again Luna’s own cock would lift to slap against her face but for the most part her senses were completely dominated by Cheerilee's own, that massive member shoving deep and piercing into her throat.

And Sunset Shimmer, amidst all the other emotions rolling around within her, soon had to deal with the shameful guilt of excitement. As spit fell from her mouth; fucked from her lips by a teacher’s cock, it dropped down to her body. Either against the fabric of her shirt or along her bare legs after leaving her skirt, she was facefucked into a sloppy state that made a true mess of her. Every drop of spit came with another shameful taste of cock, and it was there that the young woman quivered in an arousal she couldn’t quite understand. She was wet...far more wet than she had ever been around Flash, and though she feared the reaction those two wicked older women would have, she soon moved a hand across one of her knees and let it guide towards her skirt.

And sure enough, that attention was far from unnoticed.

“Look at her. Petting that slutty cunt of hers already.” Luna observed thoughtfully, and even facefucked and whimpering Sunset had to admit, it was a little funny hearing such crude words fall from such a sophisticated voice. “Go ahead, Sunset Shimmer. Whatever you need to do, there’s a lot more cock for you to suck.” Cheerilee simply laughed in response, but she was far too invested in her wet, hungry thrusts to speak up otherwise. In fact, just as Sunset’s fingers struck against her own wet, hot, yellow folds, Cheerilee’s motions had reached a fevered pitch.

The teenager knew enough to realize what was coming soon; Cheerilee's noises of delight practically carried a flavor into the very air. The faster the librarian thrust her hips into the young woman's waiting mouth the more hurried and rushed her breathing became, until she finally gave a sudden noise of delight that was soon half-garbled against a swift, fierce kiss from Luna. Sunset Shimmer could only let her eyes drift up as two older women kissed above her face; sloppy and wet in such a fashion that the threads of spit fell to her face, crashing against the marks of tears, the ribbons of slobber, and of course...Cheerilee's sudden, intense wave of cum.

Luna was still “kind” enough to hold Sunset Shimmer’s mouth open wide as she received it, and it only served to make it an even sloppier affair for all involved. If Sunset would’ve wrapped her mouth around the older woman’s cock she could’ve sucked and slurped every last drop of Cheerilee's cream straight down her throat, but with her lips drawn far apart she could only gag as it fired down her throat, or messily smearing over her tongue, teeth, and face. She made sloppy gurgling noises as that thick pink cock pushed in deep to her throat, and while Cheerilee's sack trembled at her chin Sunset Shimmer resolved herself for what she was in that moment. Princess Celestia’s successor? The Queen of the Fall Formal? No, just a teenaged cocksucker receiving what she had earned.

Luna and Cheerilee continued to kiss messily as the librarian came, her member twitching and spasming as she continued to push rope after rope of cum into Sunset’s mouth. When she neared her completion she finally pulled herself out and let that wet shaft rest right on top of Luna’s own, still drizzling a bit of cream that pooled atop the vice principal’s own thick shaft. Sunset was finally allowed to let her mouth drift shut but only in accordance with Luna’s actions; one of the woman’s hands moving to smooth over Sunset’s lips to shut them nice and tight while the other slithered down, stroking her throat like a dog she was coaxing to swallow medicine.

Sunset, with a blush on her cheeks and her own fingers pushing past her panties and into her yellow slit, swallowed with a humiliated, shameful, but enjoyable gulp. There she sat while the other two women kissed, contending with the threat of two cocks on her shoulder, a warm belly full of cum, and two fingers pressed into her teenaged pussy. She was breathing heavily and blushing violently by the time the older women finished their kiss, and they both looked down at Sunset Shimmer with gazes of equal cruel, dominant intent.

“Well then, Sunset Shimmer…” Vice Principal Luna began, her hands caressing over the teenager’s face anew. “Since you’re enjoying yourself so much, I imagine you won’t mind if I go next.”

Sunset Shimmer, the would-be Queen of the Fall Formal, had only one response.

A tiny gasp that accompanied the slow parting of her lips, inviting Vice Principal Luna to shove her thick, blue cock as deep inside as she could fit it. She hadn’t just learned respect, she had learned the thrill of being a place for her teachers to shove their cocks.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Luna's Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Luna's turn! How will she compare to Ms. Cheerliee? Bigger? Tastier?

Sunset Sucks  
Chapter 2: Luna’s Load  
-By Drace Domino

Sunset Shimmer had learned in the past half hour that sucking on the massive cocks of older women was more thrilling than she had ever imagined, but that still didn’t mean she wasn’t going to cry. If nothing else the strain of her tender young body forced the issue as she was moved into a new position, prepared to be facefucked by Luna’s own heavy and stiff shaft. She had just got done being rutted and desperately claimed by Cheerilee’s own length and the taste of cum was still fresh on her tongue; a flavor that she had savored and enjoyed far more than she had anticipated. Cheerilee had been ruthless with Luna’s help in fucking the young woman’s mouth, ensuring that despite all of Sunset’s ego and her fierce dismissal of her fellow students that she knew to her teachers she was little more than a few warm holes to be used. It was with an ache in her jaw and her throat that Sunset Shimmer was slammed down on Vice Principal Luna’s desk; carried there by both women who soon moved into a position to use their student anew.

For the moment they just stood above her, pinning her down with their hands while their cocks flopped squarely on top of Sunset’s face. The slimy members rolled back and forth across her features, covering her with their scent and spreading the spit and cum that had already covered her pretty cheeks. Cheerilee’s member was still oozing with cream that Sunset Shimmer had earned with a heavy facefuck, while Luna’s own dark length was glistening, still eager for its first load to be unveiled. The two older woman grinned with a dominant gaze in their eyes as they looked down at Sunset, a writhing little mess of teenage arousal pinned underneath their cocks.

They were going to keep using her, they were going to keep facefucking her, and they were going to keep making her whimper, whine, and sob. And yet beyond all that, SUnset Shimmer still couldn’t understand why she couldn’t keep her hands off of herself.

It was a legitimate concern, and she wondered just what the two women did to her to make her so intensely aroused. She was still fully dressed as she laid there on Luna’s desk and yet her hands were lewdly gripping at her own figure; one hand squeezing a breast through the fabric of her shirt and the other by now deep against her folds. Her skirt was lifted around her hips and she had a single hand stuffed down the front of her panties, her fingers driving in against her warm, hot hole that was eager for release. Something about the facefucking she had received at Cheerilee’s behest was making her quiver and shudder with pleasure, driving her to a lewd moment of joy that she had never even speculated. It was that odd sensation that made her masturbate before the two women, it was the feeling that made her not care that they were watching, and it was the delight that made her open her mouth and lick up across those two cocks laying on top of her face.

“She’s such a pathetic whore.” Luna mused, her normally educated and sophisticated voice sounding crass, dismissive, and cold. She allowed her shaft to swing back and forth over Sunset’s face before crowning the girl’s eyes with her sack; allowing the wet, slimy, spit covered flesh to rest there over her gaze. Her head gestured in the direction of Sunset’s lap, and when she spoke up anew it was directed towards the school librarian who had just enjoyed a deepthroat at Sunset’s expense. “She’s going far too soft, Ms. Cheerilee. Show her how a real whore gets her pussy pounded, and I’ll keep the bitch quiet.”

“Yes, Vice Principal Luna.” The pink-skinned woman smiled, and moved to do just that. As she reached out for Sunset’s hands her eyes flashed in a moment of fury, remembering all the horrible things Sunset Shimmer had done to her over the past few weeks. All the messes she had been left to clean up, all the mean comments behind her back. Sunset Shimmer was a foul, mean young woman, and she was absolutely deserving of everything that was happening to her. Cheerlie’s fingers wrapped around Sunset’s wrist and pulled her hand forcefully from her panties, practically growling as she spoke up with anger in her tone. “No more of that, slut! I’ll take care of your dirty fuckhole for you.”

“Y-Yes...yes ma’am…” The blubbering from underneath Luna’s cock was all the acceptance that they needed. Cheerlie’s hands slipped underneath Sunset’s skirt and swiftly wrapped around the edge of her panties, grabbing them at the waistband and forcefully dragging them down to the girl’s heels. She left them tented in between her boots, and it gave the librarian a long, satisfying look at the girl’s yellow pussy. Her sex was glistening with excitement, practically raw and sensitive and begging for a pet. What it received was a sudden, sharp slap given by a pair of smooth pink fingers. Crack! Sunset Shimmer howled against Luna’s dark length as her pussy was slapped with a bare-palmed strike, enough to force her to arch her back and raise her hips against the blow. Cheerilee and Luna shared wicked glances at the girl’s reaction, and before the second slap came Luna spoke up with a smile.

“Wait, Cheerilee.” She began calmly, and pulled her hips slowly back. “...I want to know what that scream feels like.” She grabbed Sunset Shimmer by the sides of her head and scooted her back on the desk; just enough that soon her face could dangle over the edge. Once it was there with her long red and yellow hair dangling towards the ground, Luna guided the tip of her massive blue length right up to the center of Sunset’s mouth. She was already being an obedient whore by opening up, but that obedience didn’t save her from a sharp slap across her cheek by Luna’s sudden open palm. And another. Two more after that. Sunset Shimmer was whimpering, crying, writhing by the time Luna was done slapping her, and yet despite that abuse she greedily held her mouth open while the vice principal suddenly spit in it. While Sunset tightened her lips and swallowed up yet another load of her teacher’s spit Luna leaned in close, whispering to the girl in a voice that was loud enough for Cheerilee to hear, yet menacing enough that Sunset knew it was just for her. “If you don’t suck my cock exactly how I like, Sunset...I’ll start getting rough with you.”

From the sidelines Cheerilee laughed at the idea, licking her lips as she continued to hold the girl’s thighs apart. Sunset was moaning and whimpering as trails of spit hung from the corners of her mouth and slithered down her face, and the only response she could form to her teacher was to desperately nod her head up and down to show that she understood. She’d suck Luna’s cock as best as she was able, do exactly what the older woman wanted, and she could only hope that the vice principal wouldn’t decide to somehow make the evening even rougher on her.

She was naive to think it couldn’t get any more brutal, but even moreso to think that there was anything she could do to stop it.

Either way, Sunset was speechless as Luna’s dark length shoved into her mouth, immediately bypassing the entrance so she could work herself down deep into the girl’s throat. She forced herself in with a smooth push and without a trace of hesitation, and together the two older woman laughed as they saw Sunset’s throat bulge from the impact. The girl’s eyes went wide but even that small gesture wasn’t permitted of her lovely figure; her eyes soon coming into contact with a slap from Luna’s heavy, spit covered balls. All she could do in that moment was breathe in the older woman’s scent, try to endure being stretched so wide, and experience the harsh passions of the two women she had wronged.

“You can resume, Ms. Cheerilee.” Luna murmured with a smile, showing no particular hurry to pull her cock out. She let it sit there stationary in Sunset’s throat, and one of her hands even lowered to slap the bulge that was appearing in her flesh. She gestured again to Sunset’s pussy, and gave the librarian a wicked smile. “Slap her dirty little fuckhole raw before you make her cum.”

Cheerilee, showing a devious side that completely betrayed the sweet woman that so many students at Canterlot High knew, did exactly that. Her hand came down against Sunset Shimmer’s raw slit with a few quick slaps in rapid succession, each one sending a loud, wet noise filling the air around them and each one making Sunset howl around the throatful of cock she was offered. Her eyes continued to water underneath the weight of Luna’s sack and drool escaped around the corners of her mouth, her entire body shivering and pulsing with humiliated glee from the attention. Her body shivered in an ache that made her feel hotter and more excited than she had ever known, and yet she was completely incapable of saying as much. Instead, all she could do was wince around a massive mouthful of prick and hope that she could claim enough breath to stay conscious.

Eventually, both Cheerilee and Luna became subtler in their abuses, and the two women finally started to use the little slut in a kinder fashion. Kinder...but not much. Cheerilee's hand had stopped slapping Sunset’s pussy sore but it did push forward with three thick fingers, working them deep inside of her hole and pushing in as much as she could. She twisted her digits back and forth and made sure to keep Sunset writhing there on the desk, her legs kicking out and flailing and her voice in a constant state of pathetic, helpless whimpering. Luna herself had finally stopped throating the girl long enough to properly fuck her face; pulling her hips back to begin claiming her with several fast and hard strikes. The bump in Sunset’s throat continued, but now it was erratic, bouncing back and forth into place with each one of Luna’s strikes. She never went less than as deep as she could manage, and it effectively turned one long prolonged choking session into dozens. Her hands locked down against Sunset’s head and she held the girl’s mouth firmly in place, using it as nothing more than a warm, wet hole to rut her cock into as she worked towards getting off.

The two older women were talking to each other, but Sunset Shimmer couldn’t hear them clearly anymore. Her head was spinning too much, and the noise surrounding her was the wet sound of her throat being fucked and the heavy impact of spit covered balls on her face. Even her breath worked against her in the moment, gasping so loud and lewd that she couldn’t hear the voice of those two wicked women while they continued to discuss her. All she could do was make out fragments of words while she was claimed at both ends, repeated hearing words like slut, whore, and tramp. And she couldn’t possibly deny those claims, not right there and then. Even though she was being used and abused by her teachers, even though they were taking liberty with her teenage bodies that no teacher ever should, there was something within Sunset Shimmer that utterly loved it.

Oh, how she wished that Princess Luna back home had taken this sort of liberty with her. She might not have ever left if there was this sort of depravity waiting within Equestria for her. Who needed the unlimited power of magic when she had something that was even more enchanting at her fingertips? She didn’t have to lie or steal or cheat for this moment; all she had to do was lay on her back and let two berserk older women claim her. When Luna pulled her cock out and used it to slap across Sunset’s cheeks in hard and swift strikes the young woman could hear her own voice moaning for more, begging to have her mouth fucked harder and for Cheerilee to work yet another finger in. Before long the librarian’s entire pink fist had been nestled within Sunset’s tight yellow pussy, and she was fucked against it with hard shoves that nearly breached what her teenage frame could take. Her boots hitched against the desk and her hands locked around the rim of it; bracing herself as she used what little strength she could to fuck herself in between them. Her muscles went tight and sweat clung to her through the fabric of her school outfit, shaking back and forth on a fist and a cock that were both determined to make her their willing whore.

Mission accomplished, and then some. Luna’s hands had moved out to caress Sunset Shimmer further, and when they found a place on her teenage body it was enough to make the yellow skinned girl burn with excitement. One of Luna’s hands had helped itself to fondle her breasts, and it was greeted with the fact that Sunset Shimmer’s nipples were stiff and fiercely poking through the fabric of her shirt and her bra. The other of the vice principal’s hands; however, found someplace far more lovely to hold. Those dark and commanding fingers fell smoothly into place, covering the front of Sunset Shimmer’s throat. There that tightened, and as Sunset felt even more of her breath be stolen she only groaned in more submissive glee.

Luna’s fingers were wrapped tight and hard, and each thrust of her hips was enough that the vice principal could feel her cocktip battering against her open palm through the supple fabric of Sunset’s throat. It was rough and abusive in the most messy and depraved of fashions, with each thrust making the girl give a wet gagging noise as the color rushed to her cheeks to show the strain she was under. She blubbered for gasps of air and whined and winced and sobbed, yet through it all not once did Sunset Shimmer ask for Luna to stop. In fact, she only pushed herself on Cheerilee’s fist all the harder. The two older women once more shared a knowing smile between the two, and Luna slowed down in her thrusts just long enough for Sunset Shimmer to hear her words. Words that resonated with authority and presence, words that made Sunset Shimmer practically melt not just from the heat in the moment, but because it was a summation of one of her greatest desires.

“I’m going to tell my sister about this one.” She grinned, addressing the librarian directly. “Celestia’s been getting bored of Rarity, and she’s been looking for a new teenaged bitch to fuck.”

When Luna’s slams resumed, fucking Sunset’s head against the desk and forcing her to throat her while that hand remained in a choking gesture, the young woman was practically livid with anticipation. If she had heard Luna correctly it was enough to make her cum right there on the spot, and sure enough her pussy tightened around Cheerilee’s fist as it was driven deeper into her. She squirted; sending a long spray of nectar out into the air and right across the dominant librarian, giving Cheerilee yet another mess she would need to clean up. Her thighs shivered from excitement and her moans and gasps filled the room around them, and her thoughts practically spun out of control with imaginings of what Luna had just said.

Celestia...this world’s Celestia...would want to fuck her mouth? It might not have been Princess Celestia, but it was certainly the next best thing. The principal of Canterlot High was every bit as beautiful as her equine counterpart, and though she didn’t yield the princess’ unfathomable power she was still a woman of grace, elegance, and dignity. And Sunset Shimmer practically melted on the notion of being used by her, as well.

Luna herself seemed to enjoy it too; either the renewed tightness in Sunset Shimmer’s throat or the sounds and squirts coming from the girl finally managing to push her over the edge. When her time to cum finally rose through her she shoved her cock down far until her hilt met the girl’s lips; shoving down to the base and forcing Sunset to handle her at her very deepest. When Cheerilee had cum it was a sloppy affair that left Sunset’s face painted with white; spread out through her mouth and over her clothes and her shoulders. This time; however, it was far more direct. Far deeper. Far, far more intense.

Sunset’s crying eyes went wide as the sting of warm, rushing cum flooded her throat. The first few squirts were almost soothing but soon she realized that there was much more to arrive, and that Luna had a capacity that put Cheerilee’s to shame. As that dark, tasty blue cock pulsed and throbbed within Sunset’s mouth more of that rich white cream flooded not only Sunset’s throat, but her very senses as well. Soon she was shuddering and thrashing involuntarily as she was filled, her eyes rolling back in her head as she gave a gurgled scream around the penetration waves of cum. It was too much; too much for her slender throat to gobble down even with the hungriest of gulps, and it didn’t take long until Luna’s heavy cream flooded Sunset’s sinuses and rushed out her nose. In a messy and foul display cum squirted from her face right against Luna’s balls, which in turn made sure to smear that mess squarely across her eyes and her forehead. While Luna kept pumping load after load into the girl’s fuckhole of a mouth Sunset kept leaking the cream as much as she could; seeping from her nostrils or drooling out the sides of her mouth, or even just packing down into her belly even though it was already full. She sobbed as hard in that moment as she had since the event between the three of them began, but they weren’t tears of emotional pain or heartache. Merely strain. Her body, stretched to the limit, giving in against a tide that it couldn’t hope to hold back.

When Luna pulled her enormous cock out she gave Sunset’s face a few more strikes; making sure to give her a slight mark of tinted impact on the girl’s cheek before moving to tuck herself back in. Sunset was left a coughing and sputtering mess; cum practically surging to the surface of her face and smeared across her features in heavy inches of thick, creamy white. She turned her head to try and cough some of it away but ultimately failed, and the aborted attempt only left it splashing across her face to make an even bigger mess of herself. By the time her blurry vision cleared and she was able to breathe again she looked up to see Cheerilee and Luna standing side by side, fondling each other’s members while they gazed at the prone fuckslut there on the table in front of them.

“Go get my sister, she should be in her office.” Luna finally announced, giving Cheerilee a dominant slap on the ass. “This ought to make up for the time I fucked Rarity’s ass without her permission. One use of a good toy deserves another, after all.”

Sunset Shimmer just whimpered, rolling there from side to side against the tears and the spit and the thick, thick cum. She could barely breathe, she could hardly think, and each motion she took made her body ache with either strain, emotion, or the lingering aftermath of a potent orgasm. Still, despite her condition...despite how worn and weary and exhausted she was, the yellow skinned slut wore a smile on her face.

“C...Cele...Celestia…” She gurgled, a dreamy sound to her voice, as if she herself couldn’t believe it. Soon, she’d get to enjoy something that had been nestled in her dreams for a long, long time.

Soon, Principal Celestia would let the girl know her flavor.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Celestia's Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Celestia's turn. The principal of Canterlot High is rough and brutal like no other thick-cocked teacher at the school, and she's finally turning her gaze towards Sunset Shimmer. After all this time, Sunset's finally getting the attention from Celestia she's yearned for...

Sunset Sucks  
Chapter 3: Celestia’s Claim  
-By Drace Domino

Sunset Shimmer had always been drawn to Princess Celestia. While living back in Equestria being the older pony’s student was a bit of a double edged sword; she could learn from the very best, a literal goddess of her people, but she was almost constantly distracted by the glory, beauty, and power that Celestia moved with. It was that intimidation factor and the knowledge that she could never reach Celestia’s heights that had in turn pushed Sunset Shimmer to her life of crime, and had even put the idea in her head to bring Equestrian magic to this world of Fall Formals and five-fingered hands.

Principal Celestia had always seemed more approachable than her Equestria counterpart. Devoid of magic, she was no more the ruler of her respective kingdom than any of the students she looked over, and her power at the school was limited by the rules of her administration. She was a public servant, not a princess and certainly not a goddess, and that had in turn made her easier to stand up to. Sunset Shimmer had always found her to be weaker than the princess she used to serve under, even if their beauty was nearly matched. But that late evening, after she had already been used and put through her paces by Ms. Cheerilee and Vice Principal Luna, Sunset Shimmer was soon to learn that Principal Celestia was no less of a force of nature to contend with.

With the school almost fully emptied by now, Sunset Shimmer was cast on a direct path to the principal’s office, a walk that had never felt so ominous or intense. The door was hanging half open and there was already the sound of violent passion from within; flesh slapping against flesh while a feminine voice whimpered and gasped and squeaked from impact. It was clear that Principal Celestia was already enjoying one of her students beyond that door, but when Vice Principal Luna had offered her a whole new mouth to enjoy she had made sure to instruct her sister to send the slut right over. Now Sunset Shimmer made a walk of whimpering shame from Luna’s office to Celestia’s, and every step was a reminder of what had happened to her in the span of the past hour.

She was still dressed...mostly. Her skirt was hanging around her thighs but her panties had long since been discarded, thrown into the garbage as Luna had declared she wouldn’t need them anymore. Her boots made a soft thudding noise with every step, but those paces were given uncertainty and slowly thanks to Sunset’s own limping, uneasy gait. Her pussy was raw, exposed, more excited than she had ever known it to be, and every inch she drew closer she fought arousal and fear at the core of her slit. Dishevelled hair framed a face that had been well-used; streaked with tears, smudged makeup, and dried spit that had clung to her face, neck, and exposed shoulders. Luna and Cheerilee had been brutal and merciless, fucking her throat to the point of exhaustion and using her until she was afraid she’d pass out. They had cum in her deep and hard to the point that cream burst out of her nose, and they had slapped her pussy raw and red until she squirted in shameful submission. They had used her, there was no other way to describe it. They had taken a teenage girl and rut their cocks against her mouth, uncaring whether or not she was comfortable, scared, or even willing.

And she hadn’t been...at least until near the very end, when the heat of what had happened began to sank in. As she walked unsteadily towards Principal Celestia’s office she couldn’t even remember just how everything had begun, how an attempt to save her role at the Fall Formal devolved into her being the throated fucktoy of her teachers. The reasons didn’t matter anymore, only the destination. And as she came around to the edge of Celestia’s office, her sore throat tightened at what she saw.

There she was; glorious as ever, wearing her office jacket and undershirt, and little else. Her pants were down around her ankles and hanging overtop her shoes, her bare ass exposed as she was thrusting ahead with violence and desire. On top of her table none other than the fashionista Rarity was getting fucked, her long nylon-clad legs held up high in the air by both ankles and her mouth locked around the weight of a rubber ball gag. She was naked otherwise; blindfolded and with heavy rubber clips on her nipples, both of which danced while her breasts violently bounced back and forth. And at the edge of the table Sunset Shimmer could see the nature of their union, Principal Celestia’s cock plunging deep and hard into Rarity’s tight white ass.

The stench of sex in the room was intense, and the sheer size of Celestia’s cock made Sunset Shimmer’s knees weak. How Rarity could handle such a monster was beyond her, and yet the girl whimpered and squeaked against her ball gag while Celestia plunged into her hard and deep. The older woman didn’t even acknowledge Sunset’s presence while she fucked the fashionista, and as the seconds passed her motions became harder, more desperate, and more violent. Blindfolded, gagged, clipped, and assfucked...Rarity took her pounding like a true bitch, and when Celestia found her peak she pushed her cock deep into the girl’s ass. So deep that Rarity was clearly in discomfort; her body writhing and wriggling and trying to get away, but it was an escape that Celestia refused to give. She forced the stylish young woman to take every drop of her cum as she unloaded it squarely into her ass, pumping her full and warm until her orgasm subsided. As soon as she was finished Celestia let one hand drop down to slap against Rarity’s pussy; making her twitch and whimper one more time before pulling her cock free.

Sunset Shimmer just watched; her eyes wide as Celestia’s prick fell from Rarity’s pucker, leaving it dripping and drooling with cum. Rarity was whimpering by now on the point of tears, and as soon as Celestia finished she rolled onto her side and tucked her legs up, the cream seeping from her pucker down to the desk below. With one bitch fucked Principal Celestia slowly turned now to the new girl in her doorway, a wide smile spread across her features as she beheld the face of beautiful little Sunset Shimmer.

“On your knees, whore.” She spoke simply, and pointed at the spot in front of her. “You saw the mess I just made, my cock needs cleaning.”

Sunset Shimmer’s throat tightened, and for a moment she tossed around the notion of running. She could always find some other way to open the portal, to return to Equestria, to chalk up her time there as a failure. Every trace of Principal Celestia exuded power and authority in that moment, as well as a cruelty that not even Cheerilee and Luna could match. From Rarity’s nearby whimpering to the violence she had already experienced, Sunset Shimmer knew that she was in for a rough time. And yet, she found herself moving forward, and eventually lowering herself to her knees.

She was going to be throatfucked, abused, and taken advantage of. And some dark, wicked part of her relished in it. As she felt her knees hit the hard, unforgiving tile of Celestia’s office the older woman took control, refusing to leave anything to chance as she grabbed a tight fistful of Sunset Shimmer’s hair. She didn’t hesitate to guide her thick and stiffening cock against Sunset Shimmer’s lips, pressing the cum-oozing tip to her mouth as she struggled with the weight of her situation. When Sunset’s lips gave the slightest bit of resistance Celestia simply pushed her hips forward, and suddenly the young woman’s mouth and throat were filled with the suffocating, impossible weight of Principal Celestia’s cock.

She was never gentle, not even from the very first strike. Her cock carried the taste of her own cum as well as Rarity’s ass, and it was instantly delved deep into Sunset’s throat to the point that it instantly bulged. Sunset’s eyes watered as tears returned to her face from the strain and the impact, and she already knew that Celestia was bigger than Cheerilee, even bigger than her already fat-cocked sister. The very first noise that Sunset made in Celestia’s office that evening was a pathetic whimper, a noise that easily blended into a sob as Celestia continued to throat her. It was a noise that only drew the cruel smile over Celestia’s features even wider, and the principal eagerly allowed her cock to distend the young woman’s tender throat.

Celestia held her length down to the depths of Sunset Shimmer’s throat for a long moment, and the struggle in the girl’s eyes only made the principal beam more and more. She was an entirely different creature from her already abusive sister, and as she rocked her hips slowly from side to side it was clear that she relished watching Sunset whimper from the weight inside her mouth. The spit and the slobber that leaked out from the corners of Sunset’s mouth fell down to dash across her dress; what remained of the already stained garment, and some of it smeared to the heavy sack that was resting against her chin. When Celestia had enjoyed enough of the girl’s throat she pulled her cock back, sweeping it out of Sunset’s mouth only to lay it flat against her face.

Sunset immediately gasped, struggling for breath amidst a flurry of coughs and desperate, pained whimpers. She leaned forward as that spitsoaked member rested against her face, making a mess of already smeared features and practically throbbing against her. She was smart enough to know that they were only just beginning and to stop now would only make it worse later, and so even in that moment of coughing respite she let her tongue sweep forward, leaning up against Celestia’s sack and eagerly rubbing her nose back and forth against her shaft. She did everything she could to make the older woman realize she was worshipping her cock, every inch that had just been inside Rarity’s ass.

“You’re just as much of a worthless slut as I pictured you’d be.” Celestia finally smirked, and drew a fist into Sunset’s hair again. With a rough twist she pulled away but yanked Sunset along with her, forcing the girl to follow behind on her hands and knees while she worked her way towards the desk. There she pointed to the pool of cum resting on the desk just underneath the slope of Rarity’s ass, a creamy white puddle that had been leaked out. As Celestia pointed her words were harsh and demanding, giving her newest bitch a direct order with a rough tone. “Clean up my desk, bitch.”

Sunset Shimmer, shivering from shame and emotion, leaned forward to do just that. Her hands perched on the edge of the desk as she dropped her mouth down, tongue trailing out to connect against the puddle of white at the edge. A slow, sweeping slurp was delivered to the pool while she looked up at Principal Celestia, ensuring that she maintained eye contact throughout her wicked submission. It took her four full sweeps of her tongue to clean off the puddle on the desk, and each one felt even more debased and lewd than the last. The thick taste of Celestia’s spunk as squeezed from Rarity’s ass made for a shameful flavor indeed, and yet the yellow skinned girl found herself reeling with every swipe. She was humiliated, ashamed, and even afraid...but she couldn’t deny that she was just as excited. And when she had finished her task Celestia slapped one hand against the whimpering Rarity’s ass; tightening her fingers in the marshmallow colored flesh as she started to spread her out.

“And now clean up my whore.” Her command was just as simple as before, spoken with a cruel smile playing on her mature lips. Again Sunset Shimmer moved forward without hesitation, but that request was even more intense than the last. She was staring ahead at Rarity’s tight pucker, still leaking a bit of cream nearly the same color as her own flesh, and without a second’s thought she found herself trailing forward. Her mouth locked against the other young woman’s ass and she started to tease back and forth with her tongue, wincing and whimpering from the new level of depravity she had found. She didn’t like Rarity. She hated most of those girls that she had struggled to break up, and had dedicated a great deal of time to ruining their friendships. And now, without Rarity’s knowledge of her identity, she found herself servicing the gagged and blindfolded girl’s ass. Rarity murmured around her gag and her muscles tightened as she was serviced, only managing to leak out more of Celestia’s cum for Sunset Shimmer to consume. Each bit that was leaked Sunset swept her tongue across to collect, and she found herself swallowing mouthful after mouthful while her eyes continued to watch Celestia’s own. Only once Rarity was cleaned did Celestia finally draw forward again, her fingers threading through Sunset’s hair as she yanked her up to her feet.

“You’ll be a slut like her, too, if you learn how to behave.” Celestia commanded simply, and gestured towards the other half of her desk. “But first...I need to make sure you can suck a cock. My sister is far too gentle with her toys.”

Sunset Shimmer, with quivers of both excitement and fear running through her, only nodded. She was afraid of what would come next, but one thing was sure...she would finally know what it was like to be the pure focus of Celestia’s attention. And in a way, it was all she had ever wanted.

\--

Sunset Shimmer landed against the other half of Principal Celestia’s desk, and no sooner did she hit the surface was Rarity moving to climb on top of her. The fashionista in the blindfold, gag, and nylons was quick to work forward, feeling around with her hands until she was in position. She moved to straddle Sunset Shimmer’s lap and as she did so her face drew overtop the other woman’s, the threads of spit hanging from her ballgag instantly falling down to land against Sunset’s face. A cringe ran through her, but when Principal Celestia moved a hand forward to usher some of that spit into Sunset’s mouth, she didn’t resist. After all, she had already drank cum from Rarity’s well-fucked ass, what harm would a bit of spit do?

“Hold her down hard, Rarity.” Principal Celestia spoke as she walked to the edge of the desk. Sunset Shimmer’s head was at the very crest of it, hanging at the edge so that if she let her muscles relax she would’ve been looking at the room in an upside-down gaze. As Principal Celestia took her spot at the edge of the desk it was clear that her goal would be to throatfuck the young woman in one such position, and she didn’t seem like she was leaving anything to chance. “She’s probably going to try to get away, just like you did. I’m trusting you to keep my new slut in check.”

Rarity couldn’t talk around her ball gag, but the whimper from the back of her slender white throat was enough confirmation. Her hands moved to tight against Sunset Shimmer’s shoulders, slamming the young woman hard against the desk and ensuring that she couldn’t break free. Though she herself had been recently fucked and used by the principal she was seemingly eager to help another girl hit the same fate, even without knowing who it was. For all Rarity knew it could’ve been Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie, or even poor sweet Fluttershy...and still, she held her target down. Her loyalty to her friends only went so far, and that line was drawn when her mistress told her to act. Her fingers tightened against Sunset’s shoulders before one hand broke free, feeling around the other girl’s body until she met her throat. There she locked in hard; gripping fiercely with those ivory digits, and Sunset offered a strangled whimper as the fashionista started to openly choke her.

“Ah...ghh---!” Sunset Shimmer’s noise of surprise was short-lived, for the second her lips parted Principal Celestia shoved her cock inside. That massive member went down as far as it could, pushing past any resistance and making her throat swell and distend. The grip of Rarity upon her neck loosened up as she felt her mistress’ cock push out against her through the fabric of Sunset’s flesh, though she still continued to tease her fingers back and forth, tracing it in appreciative fashion even in her own prone state. Her weight pressed down even harder on Sunset Shimmer, and as she heard the gurgling sounds of a teenage mouth getting fucked, her own cheeks flared with an excited blush. Whoever was pinned underneath her was a lucky one, indeed.

Sunset Shimmer’s world was one of lewd shame and submission in that moment, and she was utterly helpless to stop it. Her throat ached from the heavy sculpt of Principal Celestia’s member, and it was clear that neither Cheerilee or Luna could’ve properly prepared her for the size. Celestia’s sack struck her face and smeared lines of spit across her eyes, rubbing not only her own drooled saliva across her face but the tears that were already forming. She was weeping again, unable to resist, her body pushed to such limits and boundaries that she wasn’t entirely sure she could ever return again. In fact...she knew she couldn’t. After that evening, she’d never be the same woman she once was...she’d be a cocksleeve for the cruelest and most beautiful woman she had ever met.

Just like Rarity.

“Mmm...that’s good.” Principal Celestia gave a satisfied noise as she started to roll her hips back and forth, shifting in place as she started to fuck. Every thrust of her hips pulled her cocktip into the cradle of Sunset Shimmer’s mouth, and when she pushed forward she made sure to throat her again and again. Every push of her cock was down to the hilt, accented with a slap of her balls against Sunset’s face, and drawing forth a wet sound of aching shame from the back of the troublemaker’s throat. The spit was dense and thick from how deep she was plunging, and every inch of Sunset felt overwhelmed. Goosebumps lined her skin, her stomach rolled from trauma and the weight of Rarity’s embrace, and her pussy...her pussy drooled like it never had before. She didn’t have panties left to soak anymore, but she was doing a number on the bottom edge of her skirt, that much was certain. Especially with Rarity grinding back and forth against her, the pleasure that rolled through Sunset Shimmer was easily a rival to the sexual suffering she was enduring.

When Principal Celestia decided to be rough with her pet, she didn’t hold back. Rarity gave a sharp cry as the principal yanked her nipple clamps off; pulling them off harsh and swift and uncaring as to the girl’s comfort. With the things free she shoved her cock down into Sunset’s depths while taking a long moment to reapply them, moving each clamp to one of the girl’s perfect yellow tits. As Sunset was clamped she was also choked; throated by Celestia while Rarity continued to wrap her hand around her neck and squeeze in slow, pulsing waves. Together they let her breathe...but only barely. Just enough air to stay awake, just enough air to continue drinking in every taste of cock. And though Rarity was blinded in the moment, it was clear she was no amatuer at helping her mistress. They had done this to other students at Canterlot High before...Sunset Shimmer was merely their latest enjoyment.

When Sunset Shimmer was properly clipped with her nipples fiercely pinched between each clasp, Principal Celestia could finally begun rutting with more vigorous desire. For Sunset Shimmer it was a nightmare of pleasure; her body at the same time savoring more ache and hardship than she ever remembered enduring, but also experiencing heights that she never imagined. The submissive slut within her was fully awakening as she was fucked so hard and fast, the back of her head slamming against the desk with each and every push of her mistress’ hips. The slimy waves of excess spit rolling down her whore face brought her immense pleasure in that moment, and the nectar found a partner in her tears as she cried openly and gleefully. Sure, they were tears of struggle and pain...but also ones of profound pleasure. If she was broken, she didn’t want repaired. She could already tell that being a shattered slut was much more fun than being a resistant rebel.

When Principal Celestia found her climax, it was just as violently as Sunset Shimmer had expected. The principal didn’t hold anything back as she started to hit her peak, and with a soft grunt she lunged her cock forward and began to release her cream. As soon as her climax started she grabbed Rarity’s wrists and forced her hands down, moving both of them around Sunset’s distended throat and forcing her to squeeze. To squeeze hard, to squeeze long, and to keep squeezing all through her climax.

Sunset Shimmer fought that moment, with one heavy strike of preservation running through her. She tried to buck her hips to free herself of Rarity, but the girl was far too strong after Sunset’s long ordeal. The cock plunging the depths of her throat was choking her, flooding her with cum, and with Rarity’s hands around her neck it made it all the more intense and horrible. Cum spurted from Sunset’s nose to the underside of Celestia’s cock, and her eyes went wide as her tears magnified. She was scared in that moment just as she was excited; her heart racing and her pussy burning in equal parts desire and fear. Celestia just kept cumming even as her sinuses were filled and cream seeped out of her nose and mouth, casting down over her face and smearing past her eyes. The weight of it felt immeasurable in that moment, and no matter how much she struggled and sobbed Rarity’s hands only tightened.

She wasn’t sure just what was to come of her, until everything went dark. Rendered unconscious from a vigorous throatfuck, her head filled with cum and her throat wearing the bruises of intense fashionista choking. She had cum somewhere during the slow creeping of the shadows, and the magnitude of her orgasm had only ushered her deeper into it. She was, more than ever, a helpless whore.

 

When Sunset Shimmer woke up once more, the smell of sex struck her in an overpowering wave. Immediately she looked around only to see nothing but darkness, soon realizing that a tight fitting blindfold was wrapped around her head. Her mouth was similarly fixed with a gag, a rubber ball fit snugly in the front of her mouth as she drooled in lines around it. She was stripped, her hands locked behind her back, and underneath her knees was the harsh biting of concrete. When she moved her head she could hear a faint jingling noise, as well as the cold chill of a metal chain leading from a collar around her neck to some unseen post.

“Finally awake.” Principal Celestia’s voice was cool, collected, and ringing with lewd authority. Though Sunset Shimmer couldn’t see her she instantly turned her head in that direction, seeking acceptance and comfort. All she received was a hand lowered to brush fingers idly across her cheek. “Welcome home, slut.”

Those words said it all, and a dark part of Sunset Shimmer rejoiced. Like Rarity, she was bound and gagged and ready to serve. Like Rarity, she was just another slut for Principal Celestia to enjoy. From Ms. Cheerilee, to Vice Principal Luna, to finally the principal herself...Sunset had been the throatslut for them all in the span of one evening. And her reward for her service, for the ache in her throat and the stinging in her knees, was a place in Principal Celestia’s court.

She cried again, only this time it was against the fabric of her blindfold, and the tears came from a place of profound joy and delight. Who needed the Fall Formal, when she could be at Celestia’s side?

It was all she had ever truly wanted.

End of Sunset Sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, hope you enjoyed Sunset Sucks! Make sure to follow me [on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Cheerliee, you seem so nice in the show! Who knew?!
> 
> [Tumblr! :D](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
